To See Him Again
by ExTrEmE-sKiTtLeS
Summary: Sakura is down in the dumps because she hasen't seen Li in 7 years, but when Tomoyo gives her a birthday gift everything changes.This is my first Fanfic so......PLEASE!!!! no flames and be kind R+R=^.^=
1. The Gift

  
To See Him Again  
  
Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so PLEASE!!!!! go easy on me.   
I would like any helpful hints on how to make my stories better.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does so please don't sue!  
  
In this story they are all 19, Sakura and Madison live in an Apartment together   
but Li still has to live with his mom because of his duty to his clan.  
(and yes all of his sisters moved out)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain beat against the window as Sakura stared out of her apartment window,  
'Li, why did you have to leave me'she sighed, although he had left her a while ago she still missed him.   
Her room mate Madison her friend for god knows how long just looked at her at her with sad eyes.   
It's not like she never got asked out, god all the guy's drooled over her and the girls wished they   
could be like her. Her hair was longer now it flowed lightly over her shoulders and her face had   
matured also, she also had a nice figure to add to that.  
"Um......Sakura?"  
"oh, hi Madison I never heard you leave or come in, where did you go?"  
"Well I had to run out to get something for my best friends birthday of course"  
*sweat drop*   
"oh..."  
"Well I know how much you miss Li so I made some arrangments with the foriegn   
exchange studend concil and your father and I got you in the high school down there so you   
could visit Li!"  
"OH MY GOD MADISON, THANK-YOU"Sakura starts jumping up and down  
"Calm down, your flight leaves tommorrow"  
"Madison that gives me not much time what wil I pack?what will I wear?what will I......"  
"Sakura I got everything packed now go to sleep"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Li, darling come here"  
"Yes, mom"  
"Tommorrow could you go down to the airport and pick up the exchange student that   
is supposed to stay with us"  
"Sure"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think?  
How do you think Sakura should react when she finds out she staying with Li?  
R+R 


	2. The Trip

To See Him Again  
  
So...I actualy got to the 2nd chapter, THANK-YOU to all the peeps who to the time to   
review the 1st chapter!!!! and a BIG thanks to to animegirl18(and yes I R+R your story   
it is so cool!)  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own CCS Clamp does!  
  
Sakura Madison and Li are all 19(still...and it was a EARLY b-day gift)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Flight 406 to Hong Kong now boarding"  
"PPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!,TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!"  
"NO KERO!!"  
"But..but, Madison made pudding for your trip*sniff* *trying to sound tough*   
and I for one should be there to help you eat it!"  
"Sakura, that's your flight" inquired Madison  
"What!!"*spins around*"I'm going to miss it"screamed Sakura  
*Kero dives in Sakura's backpack without her noticing*  
*Sakura says good-bye to Madison, grabs her bags and runs toward the gate*  
*after Sakura left*  
"Kero!! where are you?.....UH OH!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the airplane:  
  
"phew....made it"Sakura sat down in her chair and looked out the window.   
She saw Madison waving at her. Just then the flight took off.  
*leans back against chair*  
"Now what am I going to do for 21 hours"(I don't know hw long it actually takes to   
get there so I just made it up =^.^=)  
*eventually after hours of reading she fell asleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"1 hour till landing"  
"Uh... Oh we're still flying"  
*stomach growls*  
*sweatdrop*  
"Well, I guess its time for some of that pudding"  
*groan*  
"What is that"  
*groan*  
*looks in bag*  
"KKKKEEEERRRRRROOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*everyone looks at her*  
*HUGE SWEATDROP*  
"your not supposed to be here"  
"Well, you should know better than to leave your backpack open"  
(They argue the whole way to Hong Kong)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving now"  
"Okay honey"  
*groan*  
Li, hops in his Forest green convertible and drives away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the airport:  
  
Sakura grabs all her stuff and walks through the crowd.  
'Hmmm...I can feel Li aura, stop kidding yourself he's probably at home training'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li walks through the crowd with the sign his MOM made him take(it said EXCHANGE STUDENT   
OVER HERE)  
'Hmmm......I can feel Sakura's aura, stop kidding your self she's probably at home yelling   
at Kero'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*notices the sign and walks over*  
  
"Hi i'm the exchange student........."  
*Li turns around*  
"Sakura"  
"Li"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehehehehe.......don't you just loveeee cliffhangers!  
I know this chapter must suck but I sorta like it better chapters in the near future   
though!  
Plz R+R 


	3. The Suprise

To See Him again  
By ExTrEmE-sKitTlEs(aka MimiTachikawa)  
  
I am SOOOO sry I haven't updated this in god knows how long but my previous computer crashed and this was sorta filed away in my many, MANY, discs and I just recently found it, so plz forgive me!! I pormise I'll have at least 3 more chapters up before Christmas!  
Oh, and I know I go form english name to Japenese ones, but I dunno all the spellings for the japenes ones, so please bear with me on that!  
Li was 12 when he left right??? and if he wasn't then he did in this story! ^.~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sakura?... hunny, can you here me?"  
*Sakura moans* 'maybe all of that was a bad dream and now I'm home... relaxing in my nice cozy bed...' *she thought, while opening one eye, she looked at her surroundings, she was definatly not at home... although she felt like it was cause everything was pink*  
"ah, good your awake"   
*Sakura loked over at the smiling eyes of Yelen, she smiled herself*   
"Yelen!"  
*she moved over and hugged her*   
"I'm staying here??"   
*Yelen smiled and nodded, Sakura was estatic*   
"that's great! I thoguht I was going to have to hide my magic..."  
*she stopped short remembering she was with Li before and looked up at Yelen*   
"what happened?... I remeber seeing Li... but after that it's kinda fuzzy"  
*Yelen chuckled*  
"dear, you fainted, Li had to carry you back here"  
"Hoe... where is he?"  
*she smiled*  
"in the garden dear"  
"Thanks Yelen!" *sakura smiled then bounded down the staris lookin for Li*  
~~~~~~~~~~Yelen~~~~~~~~~~  
'my, she has grown into a beautiful women, and she's gottne incredibly stronger since I last seen her... maybe with some help for them elders, I'll have those grandkids sooner...' *Yelen thought with a smirk on her face, she swiftly got up adn head out the door*  
~~~~~~~~~~LI~~~~~~~~~~  
'how am I going to tell her... I don't want to hurt her...' Li thought misberly while sitting up in his favorite spot out of all the property, it was a cherry blossom tree he had planted espessaily for himslef, to go whenever he needed to think, his thoughts were cut off thoguh by Sakura*  
"Li!?!... dang, ow, eep... where are you??"   
*he chuckled*   
'reminder to self, show Sakura the path AROUND the rose bush'   
*he jumped down*   
I'm over here Sakura!   
*he shouted as he sat down on a bench*  
~~~~~~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~~~  
'dam bushes...OWIE!... god dang ^*#$%^#'   
*she thought as she made it out and ran over to Li and hugged him tightly*  
"Li.... I missed you so much..."  
~~~~~~~~~~Li~~~~~~~~~~  
*he hugged her back, but couldn't ignore this pulling at his heart, so he held her by the shoulders and held her back for a moment*  
"Sakura... I have to tell you something..."  
*she looked up at him, he could see the love, so he had to look away*  
~~~~~~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~~~  
"What? as long as we can be together again like old times... nothing can be that bad"  
*He started to say something but he was interuppted by a girl running over, she had shoulder length blonde hair, and deep sapphire blue eyes, she was dressed with baggy pants, and a tight light blue tanktop with the symbol of a wolf on the front in green*  
"LI!!"   
*The girl yelled out, as she ran over and hugged him tightly, she looked at me confused*  
"OH... your the new exchange student, right?" *she asked polite enough*  
"Hai... I'm Sakura Avalon, and you are?"  
"I'm Kitsune Hiirawashie"   
*she smiled then turned to Li, and playfully hit him in the arm*  
"Syao, I can't believe you haven't told her about me! I thgouht I was your pride and joy"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Li~~~~~~~~~~  
'oh great....' *I looked at Sakura with painful eyes" 'I hope she won't totally hate me...'  
~~~~~!~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~~~  
"why would he tell me about you?... unless your like his best freind, then well he should've"   
*she looked at Sakura with a grin then started to laugh and held out her hand, and showed me a huge diamond*  
"I've been his fiance for 7 years now!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
phew, well that's done now, please R+R the next chapter should be in a couple of days 


	4. The Slap

To See Him Again  
By: ExTrEmE-sKiTtLeS  
^.^ see told ya I'de have another chapter out! man, it's amazing what ideas you get in school! lol, well on with Chapter 4!  
~~~~~~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~~~  
I felt as if my world had collapsed around, my heart shattered into a million pieces... I felt nothing, except a deep feeling of hurt, pain and anger. I wanted to run and be left in a hole to die... but I did just the opposite, all my feeling lashed out into a huge slap across MR. Li's face, causing his fiance to jump back in fright and his head to fly hard to the side.  
"How could you do this to me?!!? I thought you lovesd me, so what as soon as you got back here to Hong Kong, I wasn't good enough for you?!" I let all my tears flow down as a yelled at him, "I HATE you Li Syaron, I don't want you ever to speak to me again, and if you do, I promise you that'll I'll prosonally torch your ass with fiery!! and unlike you I actually keep my promises!" with that I took off into the mansion, crying freely, I got a few worried glances for the servents but they left me to go work things out my self.  
~~~~~~~~~~Yelen~~~~~~~~~  
'hmmm, wonder if my son, finally talked to her yet... maybe now he'll get rid of that witch, Akiko!'  
She stepped out onto her balcony just in time to see Sakura slap him, then run off into the house crying. She sighs heavily.  
'Dam her... I thought for sure tey would get together... well I'll fight this one, by time Sakura goes back home, she and Syaron will deeply in love!'  
~~~~~~~~~~Li~~~~~~~~~~  
I looked at Sakura with a blank look, I didn't know what to feel, or what to do...   
'I love Sakura, with all of my heart, but I HAVE to marry Akiko for the sake of everyone...'  
My thoughts were cut short by Sakura slapping me, I didn't notice the pain in my cheek once she told me she hated me...   
'I guess this is how she felt a few moments ago...'  
My heart broke into a thousand pieces, and each time I saw another tear fall, all of those peices broke in half, I couldn't stand it.  
"Sakura..."  
~~~~~~~~~~Akiko~~~~~~~~~~  
I looked back and forth between Sakura and Li after I stated the fact that I was Li's fiance, I knew she was the one he was destined to be with, as my father told me... but he doesn't know that ^.^   
'So as long as I keep them apart, I won't have a card mistress to worry about in the future, and my Li can get all the cards and become the most powerful sorecer in the world!'  
I almost burst out laughing when Sakura slapped him, everything was perfect!  
"Everything's going to plan..." I whispered almost inaudibly to my slef, grinning. 


End file.
